


The Visit

by feli_ci_tea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, No this doesn't have anything to do with that horror movie, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feli_ci_tea/pseuds/feli_ci_tea
Summary: Yuri visits his best friend's house to ask him a very important question





	The Visit

With a handful of hamsters, Phichit makes his way to the bed, where his best friend and former rink-mate Yuri sits, hands folded in his lap. He holds his hands to his shoulder, letting two hamsters crawl onto his shoulders, and places the third on top of the other’s head. Looking up, Yuri chuckles and raises a hand up to gently stroke the furry friend.

„So, what is it you wanted to talk about?“ Phichit queried, flashing a welcoming smile. He watches as Yuri fidgets with his hands. It always fascinated him how a person so talented could be so unsure of himself. He thought the Japanese man was outstanding, both as a skater and as a person overall. And when he’d called a few days earlier saying he’s visiting, it made Phichit’s heart flutter.

So now, they sit cross-legged on his bed, just like in the old days. Yuri looks up, staring Phichit straight in the eyes with a serious expression. Phichit’s eyes widen as the other man grabs his hands.

„Would you be the best man at my wedding?“ He looks expectantly at his friend, awaiting an answer. Phichit’s heart drops. _Right, the wedding._ He was so caught up in being able to see his friend again, that he had forgotten all about the wedding. He doesn’t let his chipper expression falter as he nods vigorously.

„Of course I will! Whatever makes you happy, Yuri.“ A wide smile spread across Yuri’s face, and he throws his arms around his friend, blurting out several „Thank you’s.“ Phichit returns the hug, patting him on the back and laughing along.

\---

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on their lives and reminiscing over old stories, until the sky gets dark and Yuri has to leave. Phichit sends him off with a smile, waving at the front door until he’s far down the road. When he gets back inside, he closes the door behind him, letting out a heavy sigh.

He walks back to his room, where his hamsters perk up at his presence. With a half-hearted chuckle, he goes over to the cage and watches as his hamsters scurry up to the front. He leans forward, murmuring „I never stood a chance against him, did I?“ He thinks back on all the times Yuri talked about Victor with fervor, and all the times he dismissed it as being a devoted fan.

Then, a memory pops into his mind: The night before the Grand Prix Finals, when he saw the gold rings on their fingers. He feels something wet running down his cheeks. He wipes the tears from his eyes, and manages to smile towards his inquisitive pets.

„It’s okay though. He makes Yuri happy. And that’s just fine with me.“ His voice cracks at the last statement, and he brings his hands up to his face, attempting to stifle his crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> (More to come, stay tuned! :0)


End file.
